Posion Ivy
by Nerdy Sylveon
Summary: Reincarnated Ivy the "paranoid" Eevee, meets Aron a tricky, hard to read Zorua, along with some bizarre Pokemon. Ivy seems to constantly bite off more than she can chew. How does Ivy even make it through the story? Wait! Who said she was? (Ha! Not me!) Ivy's name may prove to match personality, deadly as poison. In this PMD fic things are not decided by luck or chance, but by fate.
1. Prolouge

**Poison Ivy**

Here is my story from Ivy's point of view really hope you read and enjoy I really put some effort into it. P.S I am bringing this story out again because of low status and I changed up the chapters a lot. **I do not own any thing Pokemon related and etcetera**

* * *

><p><strong>The Story begins?<strong>

_My parents knew when I was born, I had no chance of living. I was against all odds, me sick from birth, and on the verge of death. We were unfortunate, being in a place with little to live off, on top of that poor. It would be either a miracle to live, or just a life full of regret._

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

There was a couple walking upwards to the stone steps which led into the dark forest branches of the forest, the branches of the trees swayed back and forth. Lightning flashed across the sky followed by a heavy down pour of rain pelting down upon the two companions. They wore long dark cloaks, protecting them from the bitterness of the wind as they pushed through the _seemingly_ thick forest.

With them they carried a child, as pale as could be not crying eyes wide open as she stared up into the forest trees with her all-too-well-knowing icy blue eyes; the child was slowly losing strength not much time was left.

"I don't think she'll ma-" said a female voice of the couple. Turning around his eyes burning with anger and fear

"Don't say that!" he yelled above the rain; his once blue eyes crimson red. They were close to giving up all hope. The female (probably in her early twenties) nodded her head, and gave a quick glance at her daughters soft innocent eyes. Her legs weary, she pushed on for the sake of her daughter's life.

The weary travelers came to a halt as they saw before them a small enclosure surrounded by the forest shrubbery; on the ground, drawings of the ancients were lined up, telling how to use the complex ruins.

"Life must be taken willingly in order to give to another renewal" said the father reading the ancient text aloud. The couple looked at another, and to the child; the nodded.

"Daughter my sweet, I wish to see you again farewell, until then" saying this she slipped a crimson red gem with a necklace around the child's small neck she looked at her accompanying companion.

"Protect her" she said as she mumbled under her breath the ancient language, nothing happened. A bright light flashed as it disappeared so did the mother. The second companion seemed to also disappear with the fading light leaving the child alone.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour had passed <strong>

The child began the squirm, who still had the faintest bit of life left as she shivered. Fighting to survive she shook violently with coldness against the wind. The wind grew tame in almost an instant, falling to a whimper as the child opened her eyes. The wind made apologetic circles around her, the forest seemed bright for a second time. Lights filling throughout the trees looking as if out to cover the whole land stretching out towards the ocean's horizon.

A shadow of a large (legendary)Pokemon ignored the light and plunged his claws into the land. The aura of the north poured into his heart. With it came power and knowledge, the telling of a world full of danger, in danger. He opened his mouth, and roared at the sky until his voice became water droplets melting in the atmosphere. His aura shined bright, matching it; a great overpowering aura emanated from with in the child unlike any other he had seen. The light burned with the colors overflowing the land, all the while the child finally slept. The wind was whispering, speaking the ancient language chanting.

The aura shone bright reaching across the vast land the wind at a hush, as the forest shone brightly. A waterfall of light was pouring over the child a new renewing light. The light of hatred, destruction, loathing, and sorrow with it followed life, love, forgiveness, and passion.

There the child was given new life, a second chance to carry on her life, to fulfill the destiny set upon her. She would be reincarnated with new strength, the great power to make peace in the world. The child would be given the heart of a leader, able to endure. Her name would be as pure as _Silver~_

* * *

><p><strong>Interested in the story yet? Tell meh about it, if you dare<strong>

**P.S. NO Flaming**


	2. Confused Beginnings

Once again **I do not own anything **(But the plot)that includes Pokemon related stuff etc.

_Weeks Later_

The young Eevee slept incongruous on the soft earthy ground; flowers had sprung up the after the storm had passed. The Eevee emitted a gentle light which was surrounding its entire body.

Not far by waves could be heard crashing against the rocks on the shoreline, which surrounded the island. The dismal weather created a depressing feeling, as the world seemed to turn slower. A light shone down in the forest, on the Eevee, leaving a radiant glow of luminous light.

* * *

><p><strong>Poison Ivy P.O.V<strong>

I shook my head, half asleep, annoyed as the rays of sunlight poured in from all directions. I forced my eyes open shaking my head in confusion. I was in a beautiful forest, trees in every direction. My eyes caught the sight of a perfectly blue oran berry, quickly I rushed over to the bush of blue berries taking as much as I pleased; When I was done eating the semisweet berries a bitter after taste was left behind.

I stood up ears alert, holding my breath listening; there was a river up ahead. Sure of myself, I began marching off west, enjoying the scenery of the forest. The problem; it seemed all to quiet, I tensed up hearing low whispers.

I broke into a quick sprint, in the somewhat shallow water, not able to swim in the shallow water I resorted to padding back to the banks. My fur (fur?) heavy and drenched with water forced me to find a spot in the warm sun I sat down giving an agitated yawn. I didn't know why; I was so tired I laid my head on my paws falling asleep… (paws?)

I staggered up, shaking myself awake before I fully opened my eyes. There was no one in front of me I turned around quickly sensing someone; before me stood all black fox Pokemon, who was **huge** pretty much my size.

"Wow" I said to myself quietly below a whisper. It had aqua bluish eyes and hair on the head which went into a scarlet red colored swirl. I watched the fox Pokemon, carefully at a safe distance.

Moving swiftly I pounced on the Pokemon, landing a somewhat weak but accurate Quick Attack before sending it into stupor. I quickly leaped back, he got back up groggily shaking his head bewildered.

"Ouch, what was that for?" exclaimed the Zorua . I scrunched up my face ,making the most confused look I could manage.

"What the heck!" I screamed furious in confusion "Why are you talking!?"

"Why wouldn't I be talking?" he snapped back. "you psycho!" he added, I flinched momentarily.

"Pokemon don't talk, that's why!" taking a deep breath I sat down "Theres got to be a logical reason for this, right?" I asked myself, maybe I am a nutcase.

"Oh my gosh I'm a fruit loop!" I shrieked miserably "I'm going to end up in a mental institution!". "why me, am I a bad person-?" I asked myself

The Pokemon grabbed me on my shoulders quickly, his eyes studying me momentarily.

* * *

><p><strong> Zorua P.O.V.<strong>

I watched in amusement as she rambled on about crazy nonsense. I was losing my patience with her; she was so strange, in a good way. I stood quietly waiting for her to quit asking questions, I would answer the most simple question she asked. I placed my paws on her shoulders, grabbing them. I needed her to just shut up she was giving me a major headache; There was one solution I kissed her, right on the mouth, five seconds later she broke the kiss, cringing.

"Dude you're a Pokemon"

* * *

><p><strong> Poison Ivy P.O.V.<strong>

I was shocked, even frozen to the ground, blushing madly I turned away trying to regain my composure. I instinctively backed away feeling disgusted, maybe even tainted; I did not know which was harder to take in; the fact that I am a Pokemon, or that some other Pokemon I met like ten seconds ago just flat-out landed one on me.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" I forced out, unable to say more I resolved to shooting daggers with my eyes.

"Don't take it the wrong way-" the Zorua started

"Take what the wrong way; the fact that you told me I'm a Pokemon, or that a complete stranger just stole a kiss" I paused a shiver ran down my spine "What are you some kind of **sick pervert" **I asked, a innocent look completely genuine.

"No, that is so not what I was going for" he said in a panicky tone a cheesy smile plastered across his face.

"Are you certain because, _I_ was sure you were _going_ for my lips" I blushed lightly after bringing the cringe worthy moment up once again to the surface.

"Wait a second-" I paused as the reality had just set in "I'm a Pokemon!" Turning around I hesitantly looked at the water's reflection. I'm a Pokemon; I had an ermine fur color but my pointy ears were black tipped, and almost unnoticeable star in the middle of my chest, and on both of my ears; along with a blue ring on each of my arms near my paws ; all of these factors could be added up, and calculated, but no matter how they were looked at it didn't change the on fact which is; I am a Pokemon.


	3. Three Blind Mice

**Ivy P.O.V.**

My options are limited, panic like an idiot, scream like an idiot, tell the truth like an idiot, or wing it like a pro; _very _immensely tough decisions. I of course prefer to wing it, like the pro I am, and of course lie. Some seconds passed. The fox-like Pokémon rolled his eyes, and turned to leave. I grabbed his tail stopping him.

"Wait!" my fur stood up "Lets get this straight" I said smartly "You think your going to waltz up in here, attack my face, and waltz right on out; and I'm supposed to just let you?" I shouted pissed off with this moron.

"Have you forgotten the fact that you attacked me, and wait I didn't attack your face!"

"Than what do _you_ call yourself chewing on my mouth?" I remarked, a teasing tone.

"Well what's your reason for jump-" he began. The rest of his words came out muffled, inaudible. I tried speaking; nothing. My vision began to blur as I passed out on the grass, immobile.

* * *

><p><strong>? P.O.V.<strong>

I ran through the forest as fast as my legs would carry me, towards to source of the yelling. I stared at the unconscious Pokémon, shocked, literally my fur bristled as electricity crackled violently throughout the air; next to this graceful innocent looking Pokémon, a Zorua. I did not hate dark types, but this one in particular was a different case.

"You jackass, doing this stuff again I can see!" I pointedly hissed towards him, he took a step back, while taking a swift glance at the Pokémon. "I told you last time you'd get what you deserve".

"Hold on..." he glanced again at the Pokémon "I think she's hurt."

"Well obviously, since you are the one who hurt her" I snapped at him. I was tired this was going nowhere, so I let loose a discharge.

"You idiot, are you trying to hurt her?" I winced remembering the snow-haired Pokémon; still knocked out. That certainly wasn't the smartest move of the day. I sighed.

"Ok here's an offer, you can help me get her out of here and back to town; or we could wait out the day, until night falls…" he paused adding "You know it can get a bit nasty out here when the sun is gone" I puffed, frustrated I began raking my claws across the ground.

"Whatever, you try to make a break for it, remember I'm ready to shock you" I warned, my tone steady.

"Oh look at that I'm shaking in my fur" he mocked rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, and help me carry her back to the center."

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip<em>

* * *

><p>The sun had set, leaving behind a trail of darkness, following with a strong breeze of cool night air; at last we had made it to the town, right in time, right before we were caught up in the dreadful dangers of the forest at night; unfortunately for us a downpour started unexpectedly, drenching all three of us. I went as fast as I could, awkwardly carrying the Pokémon on my back as we slipped time after time, resorting once more to sound of the of splashing, created by are paws against the puddles of cold rain water.<p>

We turned a corner, finally coming to a stop; my breath visible in the cold night's atmosphere, a short sigh of relief escaped my mouth. I looked up at the considerably sized hospital, I tried to stay out of, and away from. No time for second thoughts.

"Would you hurry up already?" asked the Zorua, his fur soaked, traces of exhaustion in his voice. I moved away from the two Pokémon, running up to the cobblestone steps. I rang the bell. I waited ring it a second time, footsteps approaching, ran hurriedly towards the door; a set of locks clicked as they turned, I swallowed heavily, weary, worn-out.

* * *

><p><strong>? P.O.V<strong>

I was on my break, I finally got some me time, anyways I was way too occupied at the moment. I dropped another Oran berry into my mouth, savoring the perfect ripeness. I froze hearing the bell ring, just great; probably that idiotic Archen trying to fly again, in the rain? I heard the bell ring a second time. I rushed up from my seat, my tail flicked as I reached the door, turning the locks I noted the sound of the rain splattering on the outside of the door, I sighed opening the door halfway at first hesitating.

The door open, I stared questionably at the trio of Pokémon outside of the center, one appeared to have fainted, no wounds, the other two with over exhaustion; thankfully no wounds.

"Please come on in" I eyed the rain with caution. I ran off to get some towels, before the Pokémon dripped all over the floors. I came back with extra towels, considering the fact all these Pokémon had fur. I took a moment to observe the odd scene, three Pokémon, Zorua, Shinx, and the third one.

"Please come warm up by the fire" I offered, the Pokémon gladly accepted. "So what happened to your friend there?" I questioned, my voice steady. I waited for an answer the Shinx glared at the Zorua.

"Why don't you tell her what _you_ did?" the Shinx accused pointedly, snapping at the Zorua.

"I was trying to tell you before, it's not my fault…" he breathed "she had passed out, and that's when that psychotic Shinx decided to go around, hitting Pokémon with bolts of lightning."

"It was only a discharge!" replied the Shinx, defending himself.

"Would you two just shut it"I sighed these two Pokemon were not interesting, but what was; the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally managed to scrape my way past chapter three, anyways did you guys like it; if you did, tell meh. The more reveiws the faster I update.<strong>

**P.S no flames if you please :)**


	4. Meet, only to Leave?

_**I am sorry I've been hiding under my rock for so long guys, jk. **_**I managed to get my laptop taken away, and I've been busy with other things; school, family, etc, well you get it right. Now continuing the story.**

**P.I. POV**

_I got up slowly steadying myself. I looked around to find nothing but me, trapped in the darkness without light. I searched my brain trying to remember what had happened, closing my eyes I breathed in measured paces. The previous events beforehand flooded back to me all at once. "Why am I here?" I thought out loud, no one to here me anyway. I opened my eyes, jumping back I stared at it, The creature stared back at me, amused?_

_"What are you?" my voice trembling, I took a gulp of air, its eerie silence taking over atmosphere. The creature cracked a grimace sending shivers down my spine. I held my breath as it stepped towards me, a dark shadowy aura staining its presence. My hair standing on end as it gradually closed the gap between us. No. The creature's face twisted up into a contorted, twisted smile. It was evil, I couldn't let it come near me. My body swirled around fast as I turned to run. There was no were to run, nothingness surrounded me, my body froze. I was broken from my thoughts as I felt cool icy breath on my static infused fur. I could not bring myself to turn around even if I could at the moment._

_"Why are you running?" the twisted voice chortled sending me shivers, my flopped open, but nothing came out. "Don't be scared…"_

_I could not bear this any longer, being around this thing felt like some force weighing me down, I was straining to fight it. "Just let me help you" its words fell out, with perfect simplicity. This was wrong._

_"Get the hell away from me!" I growled, this thing was making me feel like hell. It only shook its head in a disappointed way with a sigh. "You don't understand" Its voice had no emotion._

_"Go away" I bit, unsure of the situation. The darkness began to lift as the creature disappeared along with it. I finally let go the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. What just happened._

* * *

><p>"She's waking up" I heard faintly from an unfamiliar voice. It was just a dream, right?<p>

"Then why don't you back up and give her some space you two idiots" There was some shuffling and sliding, but I still could sense that eyes were on me.

"What are you looking at?" I directed to the two Pokemon eyeing me, concern and something else plastered across their faces; I noted a new face. Taking a deep breath I shook my head trying to calm down.

"Nothing" they both stammered immediately averting my eyes. I looked around me taking in the surroundings, I blinked. The room was lit by a fire, radiating a welcoming warmth from it, not much furniture in the room but clean and well kept. The walls were a pale green grass color, seemingly darker as shadows danced along the walls. I got up my eyes darting around finally landed on a catlike pair of eyes. I narrowed my own eyes as a figure walked with careful precision out from the shadows.

"Your friends brought you here, you were unconscious" she stated the obvious. "Would you tell me what happened?" she questioned. I rolled my eyes ready to gag; others ask questions that I cant answer. I breathed as feeling of realization looked as it slapped her in the face.

"Sorry, let me try this again, I'm Amshel, the Delcatty" the atmosphere shifted as he spoke, my tail twitched, I felt uneasy as I realized this to be a guy.

"I run the clinic for Pokemon like you who happen to end up here" he outstretched a paw, I took it shaking with caution.

"I don't know those _Pokemon_" I mumbled, frustrated; the word _Pokemon _rolled off my tongue like a foreign language.

"Hey what do you mean, _those Pokemon_?" the new face sneered at me. The Pokemon was the color blue, with a star like shaped tail, electricity bristled along his fur as he spoke, I wasn't intimidated; but the opposite, excited.

"And who might you be then?" I pressed further sizing him up, grinning in his face.

"Would you calm down?" my head tilted to the familiar Pokemon, swiftly I turned my body as my face flushed. I took a moment to listen to the rain pound down outside the doors, I nestled back down getting comfortable; calm. I directed my attention back towards Amshel, I would have to play this game and figure out where I stood.

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

I was astounded the third Pokemon was an Eevee, I had so many questions; but I thought best to ask them another time. I watched as her eyes finally drifted back to mine after speaking with her friends, no not the right word, acquaintances maybe. The Zorua tried to inch his way towards the oddly colored Eevee, she swatted him away with her tail in annoyance. I smiled as warm as possible trying to make the Pokemon feel welcome. The Shinx stayed put throwing daggers with his eyes at the Zorua's failed attempt I only shook my head at.

"My ask your name?" I blinked feeling her uneasiness towards all of us. This question seemed to have her stumped for a good while.

"Its Ivy" she said a puzzled look on her face.

"Nice to meet you miss Ivory" I bowed, earning a smirk of amusement which had gradually crept upon her face. I watched as the two accompanying Pokemon decided to Approach Ivory the Eevee(, _of course after I smoothed the mood out_).

The Zorua smirked "The name is Aron" he said, Ivory's face reddened slightly then looked at the Zorua repulsively.

* * *

><p><strong>P. Ivy's POV<strong>

"Move before you make her sick with your face!" the Shinx shoved Aron out of the way. "Sorry about him, Aron is…" he paused trying to explaining "has a special way of thinking" he taunted Aron.

"Oh I've noticed" I rolled my eyes acknowledging the Shinx.

"My name is Storm by the way, you've already been introduced to the jerk face next to me" he flashed a smile with his white fangs.

"Thank you guys for taking care of me, sorry I was a burden but I guess I should get going" I said with a fake smile. (_What the hell was I even saying, I didn't have anywhere to go!) _Their faces dropped quickly, the Delcatty recovered with another warm smile.

"No, not at all!" Amshel quickly said not a burden at all. "You're welcome to the clinic at anytime" he added.

"Are you sure you going to leave now?" Storm and Aron asked harmonizing unusually. I nodded my head with half effort. I needed to figure things out, alone.

"Well sorry to see you go, bye!" Amshel exclaimed shooing me towards the door. I looked outside it was dreary the air moist with rain which poured continuously down. I looked with disbelief, of all the rotten luck I thought, but on the other hand I didn't mind staying a bit longer. No it was worth a shot. I turned around waving my goodbyes, stepping through the door. This was it.


	5. Clumsy Retreat

A/N: I apologize for the slow updates; as a punishment internet has been turned off, so I only get to update over my aunts house, I will try to make this chapter longer due to the long wait, thanks for reading!

Previously

"Well, sorry to see you go, farewell!" Amshel exclaimed shooing me towards the door. I looked outside, it was dreary the air moist with rain pouring continuously down. I looked with disbelief, _of all the rotten luck_ I thought, but on the other hand I didn't mind staying a bit longer. I guess I couldn't really stay too much longer. I turned around waving my goodbyes.

_(Continuing)_

I knew I would regret leaving soon, but I was a second too late to realize, how soon.

I stepped out of the door making my way down the stairs; before I knew it my tail ended up under my feet, which resulted in me stepping on my tail, tumbling down the stairs I face-planted the ground.

"Ouch." I mumbled against the side walk face down. I got up rubbing my face that had heated up, now I hoped no one had seen my clumsy move. I turned around, taking one last look at the door; beside the door was a sign next to it.

Now I scoffed at myself, for tripping over my own tail. I tried standing back up, and winced as pain shot through-out my paw. I quietly swore as I forced myself off the ground and up the stairs.

"I guess I could stay longer." I murmured standing in the doorway. Beginning to knock on the door, I was a bit surprised as it opened beforehand, in place was Amshel with a expecting look on his face appeared.

"I've kind'a sprained my paw" I bit, motioning with a wince. Aron and Storm gave each other relieved looks, but quickly resumed returning their menacing glares among themselves.

"Listen!" I breathed, huffing in frustration. "I just finished tripping over my tail, and falling down the stairs, face planting the asphalt, and spraining my ankle (or paw)."

Aron and Storm glanced at each other and burst into laughter, turning my head I spotted a snickering Amshel.

"What?" I fumed. "It isn't funny!" I pouted now being the childish one.

"You're right!" Amshel exclaimed a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Now leave me to my duty!" he demanded in a serious tone. I watched Amshel swat Aron and Storm in their faces with his purple tail. I laughed, the moment was short lived, as I found myself being hauled away.

_*****And So*****_

Amshel gave me the okay when he was done treating my minor injuries.

"Thanks a lot." I said gratefully, trying not to wince as I walked .

"No problem…" "It _is _my job" he beamed overenthusiastic with pride. I shrunk away from him and made my way back to _those Pokemon _(my company). I laughed as I walked in the room, as I caught sight of the them, they were too busy shooting daggers at each other to notice me enter the room.

"So!" I boomed, startling the Pokemon.

"I have a problem." Amshel walked into the dimly lit room. "I don't really have anywhere to go" I continued.

"This is indeed a problem Ivory" Amshel acknowledged, his face showing concern as.

The room was silent, the fire crackling was the only sound, it sounded far away and distant. I frowned not feeling too great with a twisted paw.

"I would be more than happy to let you stay here, but I'd rather not because…" his mood darkened. "You might be discovered; rumors spread quickly in Post Town" Amshel continued. "It might be revealed soon, the Eevee pack could have a missing member."

"With your fur you could've been hidden." he continued

"My fur, wait, what is so special; and how do you manage to hide something like this?" I ranted feeling lost.

"That could be why we haven't seen you, but knowing that pack; members don't really get out much." Storm said. '_what were they getting to' _I thought while considering the facts.

"But that's not possib-" I started, the facts weren't adding up.

"I guess its worth a shot" concluded Storm deciding for me.

"We should make the trip as soon as your healed" Amshel agreed. The next two hours dragged on as the rain didn't ease up. I had inched away from the fire, no longer able to take the heat that it was giving off. I stood up restless, my throat screaming for water.

By time now I'd probably spent six minutes wandering into to rooms, tripping occasionally from time to time. I looked down miserably at the floor to see a menacing shadow. I whipped my head around to see no one, I shook my head, maybe I'm just tired I thought. Soon I got back to stumbling around in the dark hallways. I opened another door and to my relief I spotted water in (dog) bowl.

"Who cares what its in, as long as I get to drink it" I mumbled to myself before quenching my thirst. I saw a dark figure, and immediately spat the water out in shock.

"What… the… he!l" I identified the voice to be Aron's.

"I.."

"What was that for!" we both whispered in unison to each other.

"What were you doing sneaking around?" he questioned me accusingly

"I wasn't sneaking around" I snapped "I was getting a drink of water, if you don't mind; you were the one who decided to follow me throughout the halls like some creeper pervert".

"You're something else" he breathed, the dripping Aron sighed in defeat. I raised an eyebrow, '_at least he was right about that'_.

~Time skip~

We walk back to the group taking our time, I glance over at Aron who has a towel wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

"Sorry about the water" I apologized softly while silently laughing.

"Same here" Aron replied. Now I turned my head towards him in question.

"For kissing you…" he began. "Even though I know you liked it" he added snickering. My face heated up from what I was sure was anger.

"Why you!" I breathed, forgetting about my twisted paw I shot it at Aron's head. "Dang you have a hard head!" I growled feeling recoil damage

"Yeah what about your that back-paw slap of yours, overkill much!" Aron replied picking himself back up slowly. By now we were yelling at each other, and not making any progress.

"Will you two please save this for later, before you wake him up" whispered Storm yawning.

"It's a little too late for that now" said a low voice; I let out a sharp gasp as Aron and I were hauled away into the night, I had reached out for Storm who only shook his head in reply.

~Time Skip~

Amshel punished us with quick lipped remarks, lecturing us, all the while making sure we listened to every word, I didn't expect him to have so much to say, but I was dead wrong. By time we actually got back to bed, I didn't want to lose another second of sleep, soon I drifted of to sleep full of exhaustion.

**Da faq? This chapter was horrible on so many levels, so I promise to make the next longer, and more interesting hopefully. No more long wait for updates; I'll try to get something up every Friday. :) . This was more of a filler, I apoligise.**


End file.
